degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Hero/@comment-5261392-20140624022232/@comment-24435238-20140624023806
I'll try to take a stab at it although my thoughts are most likely gonna be mixed up. They're ultimate NOTP for me. For the main reason that they are (soon-to-be) step siblings, and although they aren't blood related, it doesn't sit right with me. I'd be fine with it (more like wouldn't care about Brallie) if they were 18 and able to live on their own. This is why... There is a rule that foster siblings cannot date. I agree with the rule tbh, but that doesn't matter. The rule is there, yet they decided to break it. Callie had this issue in the past where a foster brother (of a different home) had some sort of relationship with her (if memory serves correct). But he ended up raping her. I'm not saying Brandon will do the same, but Callie was kicked out of the home - along with her little brother - due to the relationship. Callie knows of the consequences of breaking the rules, and she and Brandon were willing to risk everything. Callie, after over 6 homes, one of which abused and tortured Jude (her brother), Callie has finally found a home with Lena and Stef - her foster mothers. She finally found acceptance and love within a family. Same with Jude. Jude caught Brandon and Callie kissing, which forced him to get mad at her for risking his chances at happiness. She put her own brother on the line with this relationship. She ended up running away that same night so that Jude has a chance at happiness and she felt like she ruined everything for him (which in hindsight she didn't). She then got sent to a group home after she got arrested and guess what - she continued her relationship with Brandon. Despite the rules being set, she continued to have secret rendezvous with him. And don't get me started on Brandon. He completely antagonized his parents for following the rules that they didn't even set. They told him to stop dating Callie, and he blatantly tells them that they don't matter and he'll do what he wants. He's clearly in no position to date Callie if this is the treatment he gives to his parents. No matter how lovesick he is, I'm sure that if he loves Callie, he will wait a couple years to be with her. He stole hundreds of dollars from his father that was meant to go to piano lessons in order to give Callie the money she needs to buy a house for them to finally be together. When in all of this, there was still Jude. A little boy who was drifting away from his sister. He stopped communicating her, and he basically lost the last bit of blood family he had. While he might've had an adoptive family, he will still holding out for Callie to come back. Callie and Brandon are way too young imo to be the type of "soulmates" who risk EVERYTHING in their lives only because "love conquers all". There are rules that need to be followed, family that needs to stick together instead of break apart (especially with the SHITLOAD of crap that this family has suffered through during that one season). This is basically my view on Brallie.